Snuff Out the Light
"Snuff Out the Light (Yzma's Song)", also known simply as "Snuff Out the Light", is a song that was intended for the Disney animated film The Kingdom of the Sun, which later was rewritten into the 2000 Disney animated film The Emperor's New Groove. It tells of the villainess Yzma wanting to destroy the sun by releasing a dark spirit called Supai. The song was performed by Yzma's voice actress, the late Eartha Kitt, with David Hartley as the chorus/backup. Lyrics a woman acquires a certain age And the men who adored you no longer swoon It pays to avoid the sunlit days And live by the light of the kindly moon But the moon grows old just like us all And her beautiful years are done So now she prays through endless days To take her revenge on the sun When I was a girl at my daddy's side Papa, the royal mortician Revealed to me in secret signs The mark of the magician And daddy was no dummy Did outrageous things with a mummy And often the stiffs that he would shrive Would look better dead than they did alive I studied well; I learnt the trade I thought my looks would never fade If I could find that recipe To give eternal youth to me It was always my ambition To use Papa's tuition And gain some small remission From the vagaries of time Every little ray of sunshine robs me of my youth Who to blame? Who the one? Who to curse? You know the only one to blame would be my enemy, the sun Snuff out the light Claim your right To a world of darknes Snuff out the light, Neophytes Of a world of darkness Supai, baby, turn me on Every wrinkle soon be gone I could squeeze myself with glee The promises you made to me I've really stopped at nothing Murder, treachery and lying Whatever it takes to keep my looks You really can't blame a girl for trying Snuff out the light Claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light, Neophytes Of a world of darkness Snuff out the light Claim your right To a world of darkness Snuff out the light here tonight Apparitions of eternal darkness Spiraling in circles through the night Creatures of beguiling blackness No more squinting in the light Bats and owls and coiled sea dragons Crocodile and carrion beasts Swirling in the growing darkness Join us in the coming feast Spectre wraith and apparition Spirit demon, phantom shade Salamander serpents, dog-faced devils Dance and watch the dying sunlight fade Other Appearances *The song was never in a film, but was released on The Emperor's New Groove (Soundtrack) and the album Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.54.52.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.55.21.png King of the Sun Emperor s New Groove Snuff Out the Light Featurette.gif King of the Sun Emperor s New Groove Snuff Out the Light Featurette (1).gif Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 04.18.09.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.56.22.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.56.32.png King of the Sun Emperor s New Groove Snuff Out the Light Featurette copy.gif Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.57.07.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.57.21.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 03.57.52.png King of the Sun Emperor s New Groove Snuff Out the Light Featurette (2).gif King of the Sun Emperor s New Groove Snuff Out the Light Featurette (3).gif Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 04.00.02.png Screen Shot 2019-07-01 at 04.00.21.png King of the Sun Emperor s New Groove Snuff Out the Light Featurette (4).gif Yzma Kingdom of the Sun Concept Art.png Videos Official Snuff Out the Light (Yzma's Song)|Soundtrack King of the Sun (Emperor's New Groove)-Snuff Out the Light Featurette|Featurette showing some of the visual work made for the song Covers Ysma's Song|Jonathan Young Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Deleted Songs Category:Disney Songs